His Love Will Conquer
by emilyxbrooks
Summary: Rated for later chapters. RandyxCandice. They have more in common then they thought; they love each other more than anything else.


**So, this is a remake of my old story His Love Will Conquer. :)**

**I hope you guys like this version better, because I do!**

_**-xoxo,emilyy.**_

Anyone who has met Candice Michelle would tell you that she is the smartest, most kind, and quiet person that you will ever meet; though it's too bad that no one but Mickie James, Maryse Ouellet, Maria Kanellis, and Jeff Hardy are the only people in the entire school that bothered to get to know her.

Every other kid/teenager either hates her because she's so smart, or they were jealous of her. Most guys didn't talk to her because they were scared and intimidated by her. All the guys, especially John Cena, remembers her first day after she transferred there right at the beginning of sophomore year…

"…_and this is John. He can show you to all your classes."_

_The nice office lady handed John her schedule and he started to lead her to her first period. _

_Right before they went to the door, he slapped her on the ass. Candice didn't take that too lightly; she punched him in the nose, and broke it._

So, after that no guy wanted to even try to talk to her. Of course, she gets the occasional football jock, or whomever to ask her to have a "good time" with. Some guys just never learn.

But Candice is nice. No one just takes the time to actually try and get to know who she really is.

She's not _just _a hot girl; she's not _just_ the smartest girl in school who doesn't ever go out. She's a strong, loving, and caring girl.

No one but her four closest friends knows why she came here or why she is, the way she is.

"Candice, wake up, you're falling asleep in your soup." Maryse said.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." She handed her plate to Jeff.

"Was it the AP Calc homework?" Maria asked.

"No, I finished that in class. That was easy. Randal, my incredibly thoughtful neighbor, had a party, and the music gave me a migraine."

"Randy is such an inconsiderate little punk. I bet he did that JUST to annoy you." Mickie never liked Randy.

"He probably did, but oh well. Hopefully I'll get sleep tonight."

The bell rings, and everyone goes to their next class. For Candice, that was AP Econ and Government, which she had to share a table with none other than Randal Orton.

Candice was writing down notes, even with her glasses it was hard to see in the back. Their teacher tried to get peoples grades up by moving the kids with the highest grades in the class, Candice and Randy, would sit in the back, and the people that needed to focus more would sit up front. The teacher, though, would put a PowerPoint up, make you get the worksheets of the table, and he would just sit in his back office on his computer.

Yeah, he was a wonderful teacher.

"So, you should have come to the party at my house."

It was only a matter of time before he would say something displeasing to her ears.

"You mean the one last night where you were wasted and most likely hooked up with a girl. Oh, and the music kept me up last night, by the way."

"I can give you a reason to stay up all night." That smirk just pissed her off.

"If you're going to continue to say derogatory things to me, I must warn you, I have no problem kicking you in the balls."

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you do something else with my ba-"

When Candice tried to punch him, Randy blocked it, and she continued to see that arrogant smirk on his face. She just wanted to slap it off. So, she tried to do just that.

But Randy, being a start quarterback, and best wrestler in the entire state of Wisconsin, blocked it easily.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that Candy."

"You're right. I can."

She kicked him in the nuts. Every guy in the class "Oohed" and Lucy, the resident slut of the school, went to see if he was okay.

Candice took her things, and walked out of the classroom. She got inside of her car, and went to the place she called home.

Xoxo

Randy was driving home after football practice. He had to sit out the first half because Candice kicked him in his fucking balls. Like, she's crazy. No girl has ever done that to him. Well, Mickie has, but other than that, no one has ever done it. But she kicked him especially harder. She can really throw one, too. He could barely hold her hands back.

But goodness gracious, he was just kidding around with her. Why can't she stop being so uptight.

Well, technically he wasn't kidding.

Randy and every guy at the school wanted to have sex with Candice Michelle. You couldn't blame them, either.

She was the definition of perfection. You couldn't get any better than her. That's if you could get her; which no one could. She was waiting until after high school to be with someone. She's never had a boyfriend either, or at least that's what he heard.

She was an incredibly strange girl. She used to live about an hour from here, and no one has ever seen any trace of her having parents, yet there was three cars in the drive way.

Xoxo

Tonight was a bad night for Candice. She found herself up again, and it was 3:34 A.M. She wasn't up because of good ole' Randal this time, but because she was having a nightmare about the night that changed everything.

She didn't even want to think about it, but she couldn't stop. The two year anniversary was coming up in 2 and half months.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen to take her anxiety medicine, and anti-depressant. Maybe that will help, but she highly doubts it.

When she went back upstairs, she looked out her window, and saw Randy's room, with the light still on. He was pacing around, obviously thinking about something quizzical.

Candice sat at her desk at her window, and decided to start on her homework, or at least act like it; because she wasn't going to bed anytime soon.

Lucy's car pulled up, and we all know what she was there to do.

While they were up in his room, he forgot to close his blinds.

She found herself looking over at the two of them. The way he was touching, holding, and kissing her; you could tell he knew exactly what he was doing.

She also found herself wondering, what it would feel like to be touched like that again…

No.

Candice had to snap out of those thoughts, and fast. She wasn't going to think of anything of the sorts, ever again.

She grabbed her mother's picture, held it, and started to cry.


End file.
